<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Метаморфозы by donemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016388">Метаморфозы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon'>donemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты, кажется, хотел вернуть себе человеческий облик? - поднял брови Коки. - Не пойми меня неправильно, но меня в агентстве уже несколько раз спрашивали, не превратился ли твой хвост обратно в ноги. В мае у нас целая серия концертов, как ты собираешься танцевать?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Метаморфозы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ты дурак? - сказал Коки. Камэ обиженно насупился:</p><p>- Я не думал, что все закончится... так.</p><p>- Ты вообще в последнее время мало думаешь. На тебя это не похоже.</p><p>- Да уж, тут мы с тобой поменялись, - вернул шпильку Камэ. - Спасибо за ужин, я спать.</p><p>- Эй, куда! Ты же ничего не ел!</p><p>Когда Коки, роняя с тарелок нарезанные кусочками фрукты, добежал до пруда, в его зеленой мутной глубине уже невозможно было что-то разглядеть.</p><p>- Камэ-э... - покаянно затянул Коки. - Ну Ка-амэ-э-э... Ну не дуйся, а? Ка-мэ-э-э!</p><p>- Что ты шумишь среди ночи, Танака-кун? - невидимо возмутилась из-за забора старуха-соседка. - Опять черепаху потерял?</p><p>- Нет, русалку, - едва слышно буркнул Коки, досадливо швыряя в сторону забора кусок яблока. - С хвостом рыбы и телом моего друга, мордашка такая симпатичная, может, видели по телевизору?</p><p>Вслед за яблоком полетела долька апельсина, потом слива и кружок ананаса. Потянувшись за бананами, Коки обнаружил их полное отсутствие. По поверхности пруда плавала ряска и листья водяных лилий, от центра к краям расходились волны, словно вглубь только что кто-то бесшумно нырнул.</p><p>Коки ухмыльнулся и отправился в дом за подогретым молоком. Не настолько Камэ и обиделся, чтоб отказаться от еды.</p><p>*</p><p>- Мне тут холодно, - услышал Коки утром, когда, зевая с риском вывихнуть челюсть и вытирая слезящиеся глаза, уселся на мостик над прудом. Камэ держался за перильца, высунувшись из воды чуть не до пояса, и смотрел с таким возмущением, будто Коки уже год обещал ему оборудовать водоем обогревателями, но так и не сподобился. Предложенный банан, однако, взял, зубами содрал шкурку. - Скоро уже зима, между прочим. Пруд замерзнет, и я задохнусь. Или помру от воспаления легких.</p><p>- А у тебя есть легкие? - живо заинтересовался Коки. Камэ плеснул по поверхности хвостом, окатив мостик веером брызг. - Эй!</p><p>- Мне холодно!</p><p>- Мне теперь тоже! Футболку хоть выжимай, ну вот нафига ты это сделал?</p><p>- Значит, тебе все равно, что я могу простудиться?</p><p>Коки озабоченно поскреб в затылке:</p><p>- Вообще-то, нет. Потому что если простудишься - где тебя лечить? В обычной клинике или в ветеринарной? Страховка у тебя в обычной, но... Ай! Камэ, ты... Да хватит уже брызгаться!</p><p>*</p><p>- Может, горячей добавить?</p><p>- С ума сошел? И так уже почти кипяток. Уху из меня сделать хочешь?</p><p>Коки озадаченно покосился на термометр, показывавший двадцать градусов по Цельсию, но решил не спорить.</p><p>- Как же я буду нырять? - вздыхал тем временем Камэ. - Ну почему у тебя такая маленькая ванна?</p><p>- Как же я буду мыться? - в тон ему протянул Коки. - Ну почему у меня только одна ванна?</p><p>- Ты, кажется, хотел построить бассейн? - Камэ попытался плеснуть хвостом, но маленькая квадратная ванна была слишком маленькой и слишком квадратной, и извернуться ему так и не удалось. - Самое время приступить!</p><p>- Ты, кажется, хотел вернуть себе человеческий облик? - поднял брови Коки. - Не пойми меня неправильно, но меня в агентстве уже несколько раз спрашивали, не превратился ли твой хвост обратно в ноги. В мае у нас целая серия концертов, как ты собираешься танцевать?</p><p>Камэ состроил огорченное лицо и медленно опустился под воду, булькая оттуда что-то покаянное и оправдательное. Коки сделал вид, что все понимает.</p><p>*</p><p>- Ты издеваешься? - спросил Коки, когда дар речи к нему наконец вернулся. - Ты же сказал, что вспомнил заклинание!</p><p>- Я думал, что вспомнил. А оказалось...</p><p>- Почему ты его сразу не записал, когда превратился в первый раз?</p><p>- Сложно, знаешь ли, держать карандаш крыльями! К тому же я так испуга... удивился, что из головы все вылетело. А потом было уже поздно.</p><p>Коки закрыл лицо ладонями и сполз по двери ванной на залитый водой пол. Камэ ожесточенно тер ощетинившиеся мурашками голые плечи и периодически громко вздыхал. Выбраться из раскуроченной ванны он сам не мог - копыта скользили по мокрому кафелю.</p><p>- Зато ты теперь можешь сказать в агентстве, что мой хвост превратился в ноги, - тихонько посоветовал он.</p><p>- Ага, в четыре. Лошадиные, - буркнул Коки, не поднимая головы. Ему еще предстояло решить, с чьей помощью вытаскивать из остатков ванны новоявленного кентавра, который, судя по размерам, и в двери-то не должен был пройти, и объяснять одногруппникам очередную метаморфозу их солиста.</p><p>Правда, на задворках сознания мелькала мысль о том, что Камэ, чувствующий вину за причиненные проблемы, вряд ли откажется покатать Коки на спине. И это грело.</p><p>*</p><p>- Ты опять? - простонал Коки. Камэ покаянно прижал уши.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>